Marball Momentz
by TheLittleDemon
Summary: A bunch of different one-shots. Either extreme smut, or fluff. Read at your own expense. R&R! Yaoi! Prince Gumball & Marshall Lee


**TASTE YOU** (xX_Smut_Xx)

"Oh, Marshy", yelled Prince Gumball, from the bathroom with a flirty voice, "You ready?" Marshall Lee was lying in a large bed, being enveloped in large silky pink sheets.

Marshall had a huge grin on his face, and smiled, "Ready as I'll ever be." They were in Prince Gumballs room, the only light source was from the moonlight gleaming through the window and the dimly lit candles which were scattered around the bedroom.

PG strolled out from the bathroom, wearing a silky pink robe that was just waiting to be ripped open. Marshall dug his eyes into the pink boy, and he licked his lips.

"What's under that robe", Marshall asked, curiosity coating his words. PG just smiled, and walked over to the bed.

"Boy, you sure just want to jump right in it", PG sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes gleaming at the older boy in front of him.

PG briskly raised his hand to rub Marshall's inner thigh, which made Marshall use his tongue to feel his sharp teeth.

PG stood up, and started undoing the tie to the robe, while Marshall sat up in the bed to watch. Marshall had no idea what he was going to see, but he was going to enjoy it.

PG threw the robe on the floor, to expose his choice of clothing. He had on a black netting shirt, that showed his pink, little nipples. And, he also had on red short shorts, so short that you could see some of his butt cheek.

PG also had on black nail polish, because he knew Marshall likes it on him.

Marshall stared as the younger prince bent down and shoved his butt in the air. You could tell the shorts were so tight, that it hugged him in all the right places.

"You like what you see, Marsh", Prince Gumball smiled as he stood up straight and toward Marshall. The vampire King, in fact, did like what he was seeing. He wanted the bubbly and upbeat bubblegum boy with all his being.

"You bet, sweet thang. Now get over here", Marshall patted his lap, and the prince obeyed. The pink boy rested himself on the gray boy, and made sure to sit right on his manhood. Although they both were still clothed, Marshall could still think about jamming his long dick into the innocent boy in front of him.

"Marshy, you're getting excited", the prince giggled, as he felt a hard object poke at his ass cheek.

"Well, what do you expect with you dressed all sexy and on my lap", Marshall whispered into PG's ear. The prince loved when the Vampire King whispered into his ear, his voice so deep and manly.

"You know, Marsh. I was so excited when you said you would come over", PG admitted, starting to grind his hips.

Marshall started to moan, as the prince started bucking his hips, making the vampire's erection grow.

"I was excited when you asked me over", Marshall closed his eyes, and gulped as the prince continued to hump his clothed dick.

"I want to taste you", the prince smiled at the other boy, and he got off of the vampire. When PG got off of Marshall, the gray boy moaned in objection.

But then, the pink boy got on his knees and started unbuckling Marshall's black skinny jeans. Marshall ran his fingers along PG's jaw, as the young prince worked on getting his jeans unbuttoned.

Once he finally got the jeans ready to be off, Marshall stood up as PG shimmied them down his legs. Then PG was confronted with plaid blue and black boxers with a huge tent poking out the front.

PG looked up at Marshall, and winked at him. Marshall looked down, and grinned as the younger boy slid down his boxers. Soon, his member was freed and it bopped around, getting used to the freedom.

PG didn't wait for the "go" sign, he just went and started to put the tip in his mouth. Marshall moaned, and kept staring down at the beautiful sight in front of him. PG swirled his tongue around the head of Marshall's dick, and started to progress down the shaft.

Marshall had a hard time controlling himself, as the pink boy continued to swallow his manhood. PG struggled getting the huge organ down his throat, and he was just halfway. Why was Marshall so very large? Soon, the pink prince started to tear up as he shoved more and more of Marshall in him.

Marshall began to get a bit more confident, and began to thrust slowly into PG's throat. It felt so warm, so good.

"Mmmm. Just like that Gumball", Marshall moaned, thrusting more and heavier into the prince. It felt so good. So good. Forgetting about the pink boy's inability to swallow it all, Marshall continued humping his small passage.

Soon, Gumball was consuming it all and his mouth was at the base. He was going to back his head away to breathe, but Marshall held his head there. The prince tried to back his head up, but it was no use. He couldn't wrestle with a vampire.

Soon, the vampire king exploded into the pink boy's throat, and finally let go. The two boys sat there, trying to catch their breaths.

"You taste good", the prince added, before smiling.


End file.
